4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Buzz
Buzz Buzz is the fourth episode of Four Funny Freaks, and features the second guest star in history. Summary In the beginning of the episode, Marcus eagarly expresses how happy he is to be making another episode. He then grabs a jar of Peanut Butter, and takes it off to the bathroom. In the next scene, him, guest star: Dan Cole, and Shrubz are discussing ideas for the new episode, and Dan foreshadows a later event, but little does he know, Triston is sneaking up behind him, and covers Dan's face with his shirt, while Marcus hits Dan in the balls, as he weakly slides down the chair. Next, Marcus is quietly playing his drumset, but Triston sneaks up on him, and gives him a wedgie, but Marcus responds by throwing a drumstick at him. Billy gets ready to play the Pokemon Song on the drums, but ends up wrecking the drums in the process, while Triston stupidly dances in the kitchen's doorway. Meanwhile, Marcus goes to a bar, but has the door opened in his face, and he is knocked out. At the same time, Shrubz goes to the same bar, and Billy asks him to leave, because Shrubz is apparently already drunk, and Shrubz then chases Marcus off to beat him up. Finally, Dan Cole approaches the bar, but is kicked in the balls, and weakly falls over, while Marcus drinks his own urine above the semi-concious Dan Cole. Dan Cole tries to escape in the next scene, but Triston stops him by ball-dipping him, and then kicking him into a pile of sticks. Dan still manages to get up and begins to run away, but is stopped again, by Marcus who jumps of a tree, and smacks him on the back of the head. Marcus then fights Billy in an epic sword battle, which Marcus ends up having his weapon broken, and takes Billy's, Billy then grabs another wooden sword, so that they can start anew, but ends up having his head slammed into a mailbox, and then he has his sword broken. He throws the remains at Marcus, and then runs away, thinking he is declared the winner, Triston raises Marcus's arm in victory. But when Billy returns, Marcus returns his sword to him out of respect, but then breaks it again, and laughs as he walks away, but Billy stuffs him into a trashcan, and Triston wheels it away, as Billy is declared the official winner. Next, Marcus and Billy mess with a sleeping Triston, by sitting on him, farting on him, and spraying water on him, and he is really annoyed by it. During the dance scene, the cast is getting a group picture taken, but they are assaulted by tennis balls, when the tennis ball assault is done, Dan Cole gets down willingly to avoid being hit as well. After the credits, Marcus and Dan are watchint TV, but Billy comes in to tell Marcus that it's his turn to take the trash out. Trivia *Dan Cole is repeatedly injured throughout the episode *Shrubz is barely in this episode, and is almost completely overshadowed by the presence of Dan Cole. *This episode is named Buzz Buzz, because of how Shrubz was acting in the bar scene. *This is the second episode, to feature a fighting scene, between two of the main cast members. *This is the first episode to feature an unknown source hurting the rest of the cast. Goofs *Unknown voices are heard in some scenes. *When Marcus drops the TV remote, a battery pops out. *When Billy puts Marcus in the trash can, it falls over. previous: Guitar Hero Daze next: Four Funny Freaks: The Musical